


Bite My Tongue

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Bring Me The Horizon Song, Death Knight, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: I wanna hate every part of you with me, I can't hate the one who made me.
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bite My Tongue

Koltira hurts, he aches, he's near indestructible on the battlefield because he's so used to the pain. His joints ache and his muscles never warm and he shivers all the time. He wants to hate the one that did this to him.

Thassarian is in the same boat, but he gets the release of hating his turner. The human was turned by Arthas, he was allowed to hate him, he was encouraged to hate him, he could hate him with everything in his chest.

Koltira got no such release.

The elf watched Thassarian spare his brother. And watched as he was slaughtered all the same.

He watched and screamed as the blade retched its way through his chest. So cold it burned, the feeling nauseating, the sight even more so. The cold blue eyes that had seemed so human the day before were little more than hollow spaces for lich fire.

Koltira saw both of those looks often. The hollow stares faded away when they were free of the Lich King's hold, only appearing on awful days. Thassarian's more lively looks were rare under Arthas, but came in short moments. 

Seeing Thass' look when he was free from the Scarlets was a breath of air Koltira didn't know he needed.

Koltira wanted to be able to hate Thassarian, why shouldn't he? The human had taken everything from him. His city, the Sunwell, his Light, his family, his life. But he couldn't, not quite. Not like he hated Arthas. Not like he hated that traitor Orbaz.

No. Koltira could only hate what Thassarian went through, what he did. He could scream and cry at the human, but he couldn't ever hate him. 

The downcast eyes and quiet agreements were why. Koltira couldn't hate Thassarian, the human hated himself enough for the both of them. He forever blamed himself for how Koltira was now.

The elf could yell all he wanted, but he still found himself wrapping his arms around the human at the end.

"I'm sorry, Thass, you aren't," he stumbled for the words "you had no more say in that than I. We couldn't, we couldn't say no, couldn't stop. You couldn't stop."

Thassarian nodded, his hands touched Koltira's waist gingerly. The elf just pressed in closer, winding his hands into the silvery hair, combing through softly.

"I don't hate you, you know, I don't blame you, Love."

"I-I know."


End file.
